


Wayward Siblings

by AbbyStaffyIsGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is an ass for a while, Other, not that much graphic violence, set whilst Cas was dead, sibling bond between Claire and Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyStaffyIsGeek/pseuds/AbbyStaffyIsGeek
Summary: Claire needs help hunting a Trickster called Lilith and calls the Winchesters for help, they bring along a certain nephilm with ties to Cas. The four of them go up against the trickster and bond all the while.Set before Advanced Thanatology (the one where Cas came back) but after The Big Empty.Co-written by myself and @supernaturalfuckers over on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Claire's POV:**

 

_ ‘Lindsey Barnes, 23 years old, murdered on the 28th of October in her apartment. The young volunteer piano instructor had piano keys lodged in her throat and impaling her lungs, but there was no evidence of them being shoved down there- almost as if they just appeared out of nowhere. _

 

_ Michael Sanvers, 56 years old, murdered on the 30th of October in an alleyway 3 blocks away from his home. The widowed man was coming home from donating blood when he was killed, cause of death seems to be blood loss yet the crime scene had no blood on it and Michael didn't have any open wounds or even scars. _

 

_ Elizabeth Reynolds, 48 years old, died on the 3rd of November upstairs in her soup kitchen from starvation despite witnesses claiming she had eaten only hours earlier and sweet wrappers littering the floor around her body. Cause of death has been ruled unnatural. _

 

_ Suspected serial killer, no leads, no suspects. Head of the case: Detective Amanda Schofield.’ _

 

I read the report for what must have been the fifth time that evening, nowhere closer to an answer other than: 'definitely a monster’. I did, however, have the name of the monster, Lilith, which seems familiar but aside from that not particularly helpful. For all I knew the name could be fake, or it could be the monster’s real name but they're using a fake name when they're disguised as human. And that's if they are even pretending to be a human when they aren't slaughtering innocents in some of the vilest ways even my hunter eyes have ever seen.

 

The ideas I had come up with before driving out here to Breckenridge, Texas were the types of people Lilith targeted: good Samaritans, nice people who helped out the needy without expecting payment in return. Lindsey Barnes taught foster children piano at the weekends for free, Michael Sanvers donated blood and had his body signed up to be used for medical research once he died (he'd even given his brother one of his kidneys when the brother had been dying from kidney failure) and Elizabeth Reynolds owned a soup kitchen- her good deeds were pretty self-explanatory. And Elizabeth had been killed yesterday, meaning another victim would probably crop up in the next few days, so I have a lot of work to do before then since currently I can't even figure out whatever the hell I'm dealing with. And I seriously don't want to let another good person die.

 

As I look around my crappy, empty motel room, you'd think an establishment entitled 'The Gold Palace’ would be slightly fancier, I realise that just me alone stands absolutely no chance against this monster; I have to call Jody.

 

“Claire? You alright?” Says Jody after picking up the phone on the third ring, she sounds tired which is when I realise I called her at 1am.

 

“Er yeah, I'm okay. Just on a case, but I haven't got a clue what I'm hunting” I explain, waiting for Jody's response. Back when I first started hunting this is where she would have yelled/begged for me to get the hell out of Dodge and leave it to the more experienced hunters, but at this point I am one of the more experienced hunters.

 

“Okay then, what's it doing?” She asked, luckily not yet asking me to pack my bags. I told her everything about the case, even that this morning I stole some of the bloodied piano keys from Lindsley's murder from the morgue whilst disguised as an FBI agent. I'm not ashamed to say I flirted with the coroner to get in, she was cute after all.

 

“Whatever that thing is it sounds way more powerful than anything I've ever come across, and I went on a date with the King of Hell. You might want to call the boys" her advice made sense, if neither she nor I could identify what was killing folk then we'd need the Winchesters’ expertise, no matter how annoying the brothers could sometimes be.

 

“Okay, Jody. Tell Alex to stay out of my room, okay?” I reply eventually, pondering the idea of having a rematch against Dean in mini golf after we've taken care of Lilith. I bet I can beat him this time.

 

“Alright, just stay safe, you hear me?” 

 

“Sure thing, see ya.” And with that I hung up the call, taking a second to look at Jody's contact photo (me, her and Alex at Christmas wearing party hats, red for me, blue for Alex and purple for Jody) before I scrolled through my contacts to find Dean W, accompanied by a picture of him with pie on his face sent to me by Cas. Oh Cas.

 

“Claire.” He greeted shortly, his voice sounded rough and tired but more like he'd been awake for three days then he'd only just woken up. Which, based on my knowledge of Dean Winchester, sounded a lot like him.

 

“Hey, Dean. I've got a case with a monster I can't identify, her name's Lilith as far as I can tell.” I say, as soon as I said Lilith I could hear Dean gasp uncharacteristically in shock and scramble to his feet, sounding as if he knocked over several bottles of beer as he stood up.

 

“Lilith! Lilith? You're sure?!?” He asked, yelling into my ear as I tried to figure out what had him so worked up. Had he met this monster before?

 

“Yeah, that's her name. She's killing of good Samaritans in some kind of sick joke, lots of irony involved in the murders” I replied, still trying to work out why he was so spooked.

 

“She's a demon, white eyes, usually blonde vessel and she died almost 10 fucking years ago!” He shouted into the phone, I was practically deaf at this point and certain everyone else could hear our conversation. I was half tempted to start preparing for the police one of the neighbors would undoubtedly call.

 

“I don't think it's that Lilith, I mean I haven't seen her but her powers seem way too powerful to be a demon. Even if it was a really powerful demon. Plus there was no sulfur at any of the crime scenes or on the bodies” I reason, not thinking any demon could magically make all of a person's blood disappear.

 

“Oh, thank God. Or Chuck, I guess. You said it's more powerful than a demon? Sam and I will definitely come check it out, where did you say you are?” Dean asked, he sounded incredibly relieved and my curiosity continued to spike wondering who the hell this Lilith person was and how on Earth they managed to freak out Dean Winchester, the guy who come back from the dead more times then I can count, to such an extent.

 

I gave Dean all the information about the case, where I am, who's been killed, how they were killed and what evidence I had in my possession. Eventually I finished my explanation and gave Dean a few moments to ponder it.

 

“It sounds like you're dealing with a trickster, Sam and... We’ve never fought a trickster before. There was this one guy, Gabriel, who pretended to be a trickster but he was actually an archangel. Anyway, Sam and I will make our way to you. And we'll be bringing a… Friend with us…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and the Winchesters prepare for a hunt with Claire (not present).

**Jack’s POV:**

“Claire called, she needs our help on a case” Dean says, coming up the steps into the main room of the bunker.“What’s going on?” Sam asks closing the book he was reading.  I looked up from my computer and clicked pause on the video I was watching. “Who’s Claire?” I ask looking back and forth between Sam and Dean quizzically. “She’s in Texas hunting a trickster. A real trickster this time, not Gabriel” Dean says answering Sam’s question but ignoring mine. “If we leave within the next couple hours we could be there by nightfall” he continues and Sam nods. “Got it, I will make sure to pack a stake,  _ someone _ lost our spare one” Sam says with emphasis. “What? she was into role play!” Dean says defensively. “Uh huh, I know ”he says standing up and rolling his eyes, I watched the conversation in front of me, confused about what they were talking about. ”I am going to teach Jack how to use a gun before we go” he says putting his book away,“As if he needed more ways to kill us” Dean says looking at me. “Dean, please. I am just training him how to protect himself.” Sam says coming to my defense. “Whatever” Dean says dismissively walking away. “Why doesn't he understand? I don't want to hurt people.” I say looking at Sam. He sighs and shakes his head. “It's hard to explain, he’ll come around eventually. Get packed and meet me in the range in twenty minutes” he says, following his brother.

  
  


“Now, the important thing to remember is that you are in control of the gun, the gun is not in control of you” Sam says his gun resting in his hands. “This is a Smith & Wesson 4505, I usually use it but for training purposes so it should be okay” he says handing it to me. I pick it up and look at it curiously, I knew a little bit about how to use one from watching Dean so I pointed it at the target positioned at the opposite side of the range and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. “You need to disengage the safety” Sam says chuckling. “Now look through the sight and aim for center mass” he continued. “Center mass?” I ask looking up at him. He’s really tall. “Center of the body, the chest area. Hit anything center mass and its guaranteed to at least slow them down” he says stepping back. I flip off the safety and aim, pulling the trigger. CRACK! The loud sound startles me as the gun in my hand pushes back and the bullet hits the target. “That was pretty good for your first time” Sam says looking across at the target. I set the gun down and look, there was a small round hole by the left shoulder. Not very far from where I was aiming. “I hit the target!” I say excitedly. “Yeah, you did” Sam says, smiling at me. I pick the gun up again, aim, turn off safety, pull the trigger. Crack! I was expecting the slight kickback this time and held steady. I looked at the target, the bullet had hit the heart. “‘Great shot, you're a natural. I didn’t even hit the target my first time with a gun” Sam says nodding. “Do you really think I can do it? Open a portal to another world?” I say looking at him. “I do, yeah. I think that with your powers you can do a lot of good in this world. Like I tried to do” he says methodically. I aim at the target, shooting off three consecutive shots. They all land near the heart. “Jack, no matter what Dean says. You are going to do a lot of good in this world”

 

“Will a gun kill a trickster?” I ask Dean later that day while in the Impala, he was driving and Sam was sleeping in the front seat. “No” he says abruptly and I lean forward, more curious than ever. “What is a trickster?” I ask and Dean sighs. “A trickster is basically a pagan god. Its powerful and uses its powers to trick people before killing them. A trickster is rare to find, they are notoriously good at disguising the murders. Sam and I, we have never faced a trickster before. We fought and angel who was in disguise as a trickster once but not a trickster” he says in an empty voice.  “So what does kill them?” I ask, tilting my head. “A lightsaber, takes the head clean off, only thing that works” he says a slight smile on his face. “Really!” I say happily, “No, I was joking. You need a wooden stake dipped in the blood of its victim” he says looking back at me in the rearview mirror. My smile falters, “ You're just like Cas” Dean says rolling his eyes. I smile again at the compliment, Dean never complimented me. “What was he like? My father” I ask but I immediately know it was the wrong thing to do. “No, you don't get to talk about Cas! It's your fault he’s dead. So you don't get to talk about him” he says gruffly, his hands clenching on the wheel of the car. I scoot back as far away from Dean as I could wishing I had control over my powers and could teleport away.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter was written by @supernaturalfuckers on Tumblr, also known as @Tavia_Alaine on Wattpad. All credit for this chapter (and every other even chapter (2,4,6,8 etcetera)) is to her.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, comments and kudos are VERY welcome, have a good night! (or day, depending when you're reading this, though let's be honest: most of us read fanfiction at midnight).


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Jack.

I'm not sure what I was expectantly looking out the window for whilst waiting for Sam and Dean to arrive, only that it probably had something to do with whoever they were bringing along. Dean's words at the end of our phone conversation still echoed ominously in my head, only amplified by my own curiosity and lack of activities to keep me occupied. In fact, whilst I scrolled aimlessly through my phone I couldn't help but let my mind wander- especially since Dean’s tone had seemed particularly… Off. 

 

“Claire?” Called Dean gruffly from his side of the door, I'd seen the Impala pull up and could already feel my fingers itching to drive it; with or without Dean's permission.

 

I let the men in, Dean first who had slight bags under his eyes (not uncommon for a busy hunter), then Sam who was wearing his signature plaid and gave me a warm but tired smile, he had just been stuck in a car with what seemed to be grumpy Dean for a while- anyone would be a tad lacking in the energy department. After the two of them walked in a kid I hadn't seen before, he stood taller than me with light brown hair and a slightly dazed but mostly curious expression as he looked around my crummy motel room with a childlike wonder, despite seeming only a little younger than me, that was diluted by the fact his demeanor made him look as though he was observing it through a window, like he wasn't quite here. In short, this guy radiated power like I'd never seen, not even Castiel. And yet I wasn't even remotely threatened- I actually felt pretty at ease in his presence.

 

“Sorry we're late, an ice-cream truck crashed on the outskirts of town so we had to go the long way.” Explained Sam, watching Dean flop down onto the clearly unoccupied bed (I hadn't bothered to clean mine up just for their arrival, I'm sure by now they're used to messy motel rooms) as though he were right at home.

 

“Yeah, yeah, great. Ugh, who's the new guy?” I ask, turning everyone's attention to the young man currently stood in the middle of my moth eaten carpet and looking up at the dim light shining from the crappy bulb.

 

“Oh. I'm Jack.” He said as if it was all the explanation needed before moving onto playing with the loose threads that hung out of the grey curtains with the fascination of an infant watching fireworks.

 

“Yes, this is Jack Kline… He's our… We took him in after his mom passed, she had some affiliations with hunting.” Sam spoke the last part in a hushed tone, probably in an attempt to spare Jack hearing of his mother's death. However, at the mention Jack visibly stiffened, as did Dean, who was now sitting up. But for completely different reasons.

 

“Yeah. She was 'affiliated with hunting’, slept with the fucking devil, Sammy! Stop treating him like a piece of glass when he's the freaking hell spawn for crying out loud, Satan’s son! He's the reason his mom is dead, the reason our mom is dead, the reason Cas- the reason Cas is... He's a monster.” Dean growled both loudly and angrily, though his voice did crack at Castiel’s name, shifting the mood quickly and causing Jack to bow his head in shame, not even trying to defend himself. Well if he wouldn't…

 

“Back off, Dean, he's clearly not done any of those things, at least on purpose, if he's still going round with you. Has he ever even tried to hurt you and Sam? Now leave the kid alone, cos he'd just that: a kid.” I argue, partially fuelled by anger at Dean's harsh words and also by the sadness that I shared with Dean at Cas’ death. Though Dean's words did spark my curiosity.

 

After that there was a cold silence, Jack looked to me gratefully but also fearfully, he seemed to value Dean's opinion of him a lot which was both parts angering, since Dean was being an utter asshole at the moment, and depressing. Dean however still looked pissed but more quietly so, and from his expression I could tell he was thinking about my words, no doubt Sam had said the exact same ones to him at some point or another. But no matter how helpful it would be for him to at least tolerate Jack whilst we're hunting Lilith, his silence wasn't directly helping us find and capture her. Almost as if reading my mind (which I'm told he used to be able to do) Sam spoke up:

 

“Okay, so we know we're hunting a trickster and Dean told us you said her name was Lilith. To kill her we'll need a stake dipped in the blood of one of her victims, do you have that?” He asked, turning to me expectantly and breaking through the icy quiet.

 

“Well, I snatched some of the bloodied piano keys from her first victim's apartment  while the police weren't looking. The police in this town actually think I'm a college student studying journalism and were surprisingly fine with me snooping around their crime scenes for my 'assignment’. And I'm guessing a stake won't be too hard to find.” I reply, glad to be talking relatively normally, well, as normally as hunters ever do, after Dean's heated words.

 

“One thing I have been wondering, how did you find out her name was Lilith? I'm guessing she didn't call you up to tell you. Though with a trickster you never know” Said Dean, seeming genuinely interested even if his tone had a slight cold edge I was choosing to ignore for Jack's sake.

 

“Well not exactly but you're not far off. There were 12 piano keys lodged inside Barnes’ body, she was the first victim by the way, every key had a letter on it, inscribed in the back. There were 4 ‘L’s, 4 ‘I’s, 2 'T’s and 2 'H’s which spells out Lilith twice. Also, the second attack was just a block away from a sweet shop called 'Lilly’s Lollies’. And the soup kitchen where Reynolds was killed kept a list of who came, the latest person to come in before the victim died was called Lilith, and there was no listed last name.” I explain, catching Jack’s eye several times and sparking his interest after saying 'lolly’.

 

“What is a… 'lolly’? Is it some form of weapon?” He said, entirely serious and making my somewhat distant and chilly heart swell a little at how innocent he seemed.

 

Whilst I patiently explained to Jack what lollies, and several other types of sweets, were off in one corner of the room, Sam and Dean discussed our plan of attack- something I was glad to avoid the stress of coming up with. Then again, I was slightly annoyed they didn't ask for my input even though I was perfectly happy to talk with Jack. After finishing the plan Sam explained it to us, and gave Jack the rather pathetic job of getaway driver incase something went bad with Lilith, which he said was likely when tackling a trickster; they were very sly after all.

 

“But… I don't know how to drive.” Mentioned Jack abruptly, part way through Sam’s explanation that he and Dean were the decoy and I was to surprise Lilith from behind, he said it as if the realisation had taken a few minutes to strike him properly.

 

“Don't worry! I can teach you.” I offer immediately, wanting a go in the Impala but mostly hoping to speak with Jack alone. He seemed nice and I wanted to get to know him… And I'd be lying if I said the entire ‘Satan’s son’ thing hadn't captured my interest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope enjoyed this chapter, I was the one who wrote it this time!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thanks :))


End file.
